Dense ceramic bodies are traditionally produced by sintering green powder compacts at high temperatures, in a process that is time and energy intensive. For example, zirconia traditionally requires several hours at 1400° C. Although electromagnetic and electrical field assisted sintering techniques (FAST) allow shorter times and temperatures, there remains a need in the art for techniques that further reduce the energy requirements and cost.